sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Malachite (Canon)
Malachite is the fusion of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli who first appeared in the episode "Jail Break". She was defeated by Alexandrite in "Super Watermelon Island". Appearance Malachite is a massive fusion, nearly equal in size to Sugilite. She possesses six arms, of which the lower four function as legs. She has four eyes with light-teal irises and pointed teeth. Her first set of eyes function as eyebrows. Her eyes change shape based upon who is controlling her, with her eyes being small and catlike when Jasper controls her and being round when Lapis controls her. Her wavy hair is a pale-green color, and is styled in the shape of a star resembling Alexandrite's and it is a short bob like Lapis', but wild and frizzy like Jasper's. Her skin is light sea-foam green with dark-teal stripes, and its pattern is similar to Jasper's. She has two torsos joined together, similar to a Centaur. Her upper-torso and arms are longer and more slender, while her lower-torso and four limbs are more muscular. The upper half of her outfit is a deep-green and greenish-black stretched halter top, the pattern resembles Lapis Lazuli's top, while the neckline resembles Jasper's bodysuit. The lower half of her outfit resembles a uniform, and it is mostly greenish-black with a green V-neck "collar" that connects to form a Yellow Diamond insignia and serves as a waistband for her upper torso. This part resembles Jasper's bodysuit top part. History accepts Jasper's offer to fuse.]] Malachite made her first, but brief, appearance at the end of the episode "Jail Break" where Jasper hypocritically acts against her belief that fusing is a cowardly tactic used by weak Gems to get stronger, persuading (or forcing, for lack of a better term) a distraught Lapis to fuse with her after the Gem Warship's crash. It is revealed that it was all a ruse on Lapis' part to trap Jasper within the fusion so she could not cause any more damage than she already had; a startled Malachite is restrained in chains of water controlled by Lapis Lazuli's consciousness and dragged to the bottom of the sea near Beach City. Many of the following episodes revolve around, but do not feature, Malachite herself, as the Crystal Gems are actively searching for her at the bottom of the sea. In the episode "Love Letters," it is revealed that Garnet regularly patrols the ocean in search of her. She makes her next major appearance in the episode "Chille Tid" in which Steven is able to enter the fusion's realm in his dreams to contact both Lapis and Jasper inside of Malachite. Once inside, he observes the incessant power struggle for control of their unstable fusion. Steven's interference allows Jasper to temporarily gain the upper hand before Lapis wrestled it from her, refusing his offer of help. .]] In the end, Lapis finally loses herself to the fusion. This likely means that Malachite is finally herself, which is clearly a different situation compared to the events prior to this that involved her fused cooperators engaging in mental war. Because of their new bond, Malachite is no longer restrained on the sea floor. Jasper and Lapis' fusion is still based on anger and mistrust, as Garnet mentioned, but it is no longer fueled by Lapis' fierce desire to keep Steven safe by imprisoning Jasper. This could be caused by the fact that Gems (especially in unstable fusions) will lose their individuality after being fused for too long. Such occurred with Sugilite's rampage after Garnet and Amethyst were fused for a long period of time and trapped themselves in a psychotic episode. However, Steven claims Lapis is still in control after his dream, so Malachite's current situation is unknown. Relationships Crystal Gems Like Jasper and Lapis, Malachite highly dislikes the Crystal Gems, who are seen as traitors to the Gem Homeworld. The whole reason for her being fused was to destroy them. Upon being fused, she prepared to fight them, but because of Lapis' will, she trapped herself at the bottom of the ocean. Steven Universe Little is known about Malachite's feelings towards Steven due to the little screen time she has been given. However, she may have a sense of protecting him because she told him to go when she emerged from the Malachite Realm and she exiled herself in order to protect him from Jasper. Watermelon Stevens By the time Steven learns of the Watermelons' community on Mask Island, Malachite has been destroying Watermelons offered by the community as sacrifices. Her reasons for destroying the Watermelon Stevens are likely driven by her feelings for Steven. Later, when the Watermelon Stevens attack Malachite, she finds them amusing, laughing and making a happy smile before they bring her to the ground, which angers her as they attempted to hold her down. Personality Due to being a fusion, Malachite's personality is a twisted combination of both Jasper and Lapis' character traits. However, because of her being a very unstable fusion held together with anger, their personalities are present rather than merging into a new one (much like how Alexandrite displayed the individual personalities of Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl rather than merging into one). Once formed, she was shown as having Jasper's disdain for the Crystal Gems and wishing to see them destroyed, but Lapis' consciousness was later shown to be the most dominant, as she was able to overpower Jasper's. In "Chille Tid", Lapis is shown to be struggling to maintain her dominance over Jasper, it is also clear that if Lapis is distracted for the shortest period of time, Jasper can regain control. At the end of the episode, Malachite's personality starts to dominate and suppress Lapis' own, much in the same way Pearl was afraid would happen to Amethyst and Garnet when fused into Sugilite for too long. It ends on a chilling note with Lapis refusing the name Lapis and proclaiming that they are Malachite now, indicating that Malachite's own true personality is formed and is going to take over. It is unknown if Jasper has also lost herself to the fusion. In "Super Watermelon Island", Malachite resurfaces in the waters of Mask Island. It appears that for some time now the Watermelon Stevens that have colonized the island have been performing regular sacrifices to Malachite. The chosen Watermelon Steven would have a star painted on their chest, a crown of roses places on their head, and then be taken to a seaside cliff where Malachite would swallow them. While Steven sleeps, his mind inhabits the body of a Watermelon Steven on Mask Island which is how he learns about Malachite. After informing them, the Crystal Gems quickly warp to Mask Island to fight Malachite. While the Crystal Gems fuse into Alexandrite to try and contain her, Lapis finally loses control of the fusion to Jasper, who then insists on fighting Alexandrite to "have some fun." During the fight, the Watermelon Stevens that took up residence on the island join in to make an opportunity for Alexandrite to land a final blow on her, separating her into Jasper and Lapis Lazuli once again. Abilities Malachite presumably possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Skillset * Crash Helmet Proficiency: Being a fusion of Jasper, Malachite is able to summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. Unique Abilities *﻿ Hydrokinesis: Malachite inherits Lapis' power to manipulate water and liquid material. ** Water Constructs: Malachite is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. ** Matter State Manipulation: Malachite is able to change the state of matter of waterusing her hydrokinetic abilities, causing it to turn into ice. ** Flight: Malachite can use Lapis Lazuli’s water-wings to propel herself at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. * Spin Dash: Malachite is able to roll herself into a ball-like shape and propel herself at foes at great speeds. She has inherited this ability from Jasper. * Comet Charge: While airborne, Malachite can lunge at enemies with alarming speed and power. This attack is very powerful as shown when it knocks Alexandrite to the ground. Appearances Season 1 * "Jail Break" (debut/semi-antagonist) Season 2 * "Full Disclosure" (flashback) * "Love Letters" (mentioned) * "Chille Tid" (dream realm) * "Nightmare Hospital" (mentioned) Season 3 *Super Watermelon Island Trivia and Malachite.]] attempting to escape the fusion.]] * Malachite is similar to Alexandrite, in the fact that the Gems involved are incompatible to the point that the personality of the fusion herself doesn't form but rather the individual personalities are stranded in the Malachite Realm fighting each other over control. ** Jasper seems to have more control over Malachite's body, while Lapis Lazuli seems to have more control over her hydrokinesis. This is seen in "Jail Break", when she struggles against the water chains, and referenced in "Chille Tid" when Lapis mentions holding Jasper down with the weight of the ocean. * In her sheet in the Guide to the Crystal Gems, appears that she only has a gem in her nose; this is probably because it's redacted with Steven's point of view. * Her eyes are shown to change shape depending on who is controlling the fusion. When Jasper is speaking, the eyes are cat-like, and when Lapis is in control, the eyes are round. * Malachite is the only fusion (who has spoken) not to have a new voice; rather, she has only inherited the voices of her two constituent Gems. Whichever Gem is dominant, their voice is placed over the other (ex. if Lapis is dominant, her voice is placed over Jasper's and vice versa). * Malachite's arms function as mobile legs. Gemology Gemstone Information * Malachite is thought to possess protective qualities, acting against obstacles or dangers and taking risks, similar to Lapis' behavior after she fused. ** Malachite is also associated with demanding respect, similar to how Lapis and Jasper fought for control. * Malachite is a green copper carbonate mineral. ** Malachite is related to azurmalachite, which consists of azurite and malachite. * Malachite is a traditional gemstone for the thirteenth wedding anniversary. * As for the zodiac, it is regarded as a stone for Capricorn and Scorpio. * Malachite often has distinctive concentric bands in varying shades of green. It typically occurs in aggregate form, as botryoidal (grape-shaped) masses. * Malachite in real life is highly toxic unless sealed, this may represent Jasper and Lapis' relationship. Most sealing dissolve in water. Gemstone(s) Category:Canon characters Category:Fusion Category:Gems Category:Enemies of the Crystal Gems Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Forced Fusion Category:Homeworld Gems